


Demon

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Non puoi lasciare l'isola perchè mi appartieni."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon

**DEMON**

 

Uncino aveva provato a lasciare l'isola che non c'è per anni - secoli forse - prima di arrendersi all'evidenza: è impossibile andarsene senza avere il permesso di Peter Pan. Già, il permesso di Peter Pan, una di quelle cose che Killian non avrebbe mai avuto, perchè, come Peter spesso tendeva a ripetergli: "Non puoi lasciare l'isola perchè mi appartieni." Una frase che per Killian era l'ennesima beffa di un ragazzino che si rifiutava di crescere. Un ragazzino egoista e sfrontato che lo aveva maledetto con l'unica cosa che il pirata non voleva: il tempo.

"Non puoi lasciare l'isola perchè mi appartieni." Appartieni. Come una cosa. Uncino si adirava ogni volta che Peter glielo ripeteva (e la cosa succedeva spesso), lui era un capitano dopotutto! A quell'insubordinato ragazzino però, la cosa sembrava non importare.

"Non puoi lasciare l'isola perchè mi appartieni." All'ennesima ripetizione di quella che sembrava essere diventata la sua frase preferita, Uncino aveva capito. Peter sembrava candido, un bambino dolce ed affabile che stava per fare una marachella. Ma Killian lo sapeva, Pan era una belva. Il Demonio. Ogni suo gesto sembrava presagire morte e sofferenza. Anche il modo in cui baciava, in cui gli mordeva le labbra a sangue, in cui gli artigliava i capelli, portandolo al limite, per poi staccarsi ed andarsene come se nulla fosse accaduto. E come un Demonio giocava con lui, lo stuzzicava.

"Non puoi lasciare l'isola perchè mi appartieni" non voleva dire nient'altro che "Non puoi lasciare me perchè mi appartieni", adesso Killian lo sapeva e sapeva anche che si sarebbe dovuto sentire doppiamente irato con quel ragazzino mostruoso che lo teneva prigioniero eterno per una capricciosa cotta infantile. Lo sapeva eppure sorrise a quel suo Demonio.


End file.
